Los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no?
by Kristel Black
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando seis estudiantes conviven en Hogwarts? ¿Y si entre esos seis se encuentran los Merodeadores, Lily, y sus dos amigas? ¿Y cuando Malfoy y Snape están allí para meter las narices? Pues... más o menos, lo que sucede en este fic. ¡J/L!
1. Chapter 1

Kris Black

¡¡Hola!! Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico, así que ruego que me dejéis algún review, comentando qué tal es el fic. :D

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos, objetos, etc, que reconozcáis son de la genial J.K Rowling. Los que no, es invención mía.

Capítulo 1

Odio a... le odio.

Un agudo pitido rompió el silencio en el que se encontraba el alto edificio de uno de los barrios de Bristol.

-¡Mamá! ¿Puedes decirle a la jirafa que apague eso de una vez? ¡Me aturde!-gritó una voz femenina.

-Lilian Evans: primero, el despertador es para que te despiertes TÚ, y segundo, no llames así a tu hermana.-le regañó otra voz desde la cocina del apartamento. Al oír eso, una chica pelirroja sacó una mano de debajo de su manta y tiró el molesto despertador al suelo de golpe.

-Al fin, paz.-murmuró.

-¡Lily! Si no te levantas ahora vas a perder el tren, ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó…?

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo, vale, okay, ya está.-la interrumpió Lily.- Ya me levanto. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño. Lo primero que hizo el llegar allí fue, como siempre, mirarse al espejo. Le devolvió la mirada una joven de 15 o 16 años, pelirroja, con unos bellos ojos verdes, y muy bonita. Se duchó pero, al salir, hubo algo que la entretuvo unos instantes: su reloj marcaba las 7.30 a.m.

Un grito se oyó por todo el edificio del tranquilo barrio de Bristol.

** ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-¡James Alexander Mathew John Potter!-gritó una voz de mujer que demostraba que estaba enojada.

-¿Y ahorita qué pasa?-le preguntó su hijo, entrando en la cocina. Era un chico de 15 años, con el cabello negro azabache todo revuelto, y unos ojos marrones tras unas gafas doradas. Era verdaderamente un chamo atractivo.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Son las diez y media, vas a llegar tarde a coger el tren.

-¡¿Las diez y media?!-preguntó él, sorprendido.- Si tengo tiempo de sobra…

-¡Merlín!-susurró su madre, mirando hacia el cielo.

** ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-¡LANA! ¡AQUÍ!-gritaba Lily, subida a un banco de la estación y moviendo los brazos llamativamente. Los muggles del andén se la quedaban viendo pero ella no les hacía caso.

-Basta, Lils, por favor.-le suplicó una de sus mejores amigas, Lana White, al llegar junto a ella.

También era una chica de 16 años, pero ella tenía el cabello negro y los ojos celestes. También era bonita, pero de una manera diferente que a la de Lily; ella transmitía calma, tranquilidad, cosa que a Lily le era totalmente imposible.

-Si vuelves a hacer algo así en público, fingiré que no te conozco.-añadió, avergonzada. Pero Lily no la estaba escuchando exactamente.

-¡KATE! ¡AMIGA, A TU DERECHA!-gritaba ahora, de nuevo sobre el banco.

-Merlín, yo no te he visto en mi vida.-declaró Lana.

-¡Lils!- gritó también Katherin Strong, su otra amiga, aunque no tan fuerte como Lily. -AMIGA, ¡te extrañé mucho!-exclamó ésta y se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años. Lana, a su lado, giró los ojos pero acabó riendo por el dramatismo de sus amigas.

-Están locas…-comenzó-…pero no podría vivir sin ustedes.

-Yo, en cambio, viviría mucho más tranquila sin ustedes.-bromeó Lily. -¿Tranquila? ¿Tú?-preguntó Kate con escepticismo y ella y Lana rieron mientras Lils se hacía la ofendida, para luego salir corriendo hacia la barrera. Había visto algo.

** ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-No puedo creer que ustedes hayan llegado antes que yo.-declaró Remus Lupin, un chico de 16 años con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos dorados.

-Pues yo no puedo creer que tú creas en algo; si nunca crees en nada: no crees en el destino, no crees en las cartas, no crees que McGonagall esté enamorada de ti…-replicó James, riendo después del último punto.

-Te he dicho mil y una veces que…

-¿Qué dices tú ahora? ¡Si el año pasado te seguía a todas partes poniendo excusas más tontas que su tía!-le interrumpió su compañero de curso.

Remus se quedó sin saber qué decir, y finalmente articuló:

-Encuentro que ese punto es discutible…

-¿Por qué siempre usas ese tono de prefecto perfecto?-le cortó una voz masculina. Se dieron la vuelta y sonrieron al comprobar que el chico que había hablado era su otro amigo: Sirius Black.

Éste era un muchacho atractivo también, aunque poseía un encanto arrebatador. Su cabello oscuro le caía sobre el rostro ya que tenía una melenita perfecta; esto contrastaba con sus ojos grises y sus rasgos fuertes.

-¡Padfoot! (N.A: canuto es la traducción al castellano. En este fic decidí que voy a poner la mayoría de nombres en inglés, ya que me gusta mucho ese idioma)-exclamó James mientras le abrazaba.

-Prongs, tío, te extrañé mucho.-dijo Sirius emocionado.- No tener a nadie con quien pelear es muy aburrido.

-Gracias, amigo. Siempre consigues subirme la moral-replicó sarcásticamente James.

-De nada, hombre; para eso estamos.-contestó Sirius, sonriente.

-¡REMS! ¡SIRS!-gritó una voz a sus espaldas y Remus al instante sintió que alguien se le tiraba encima y se subía de un salto a su espalda. No necesitó voltearse para saber quién era.

-¡Lily! ¡Qué alegría verte, amiga!-dijo. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó de su espalda.

-Pero miren nada más a quién tenemos acá… ¡si es la pelirroja psicópata!-exclamó Sirius haciéndose el sorprendido y Lily adoptó una pose desafiante.

-Vaya, así que tú por aquí, ¿no, Black?-contestó Lily, burlona.- Veo que no querías dejar traumadas a tus millones y millones de admiradoras… es una lástima que yo no sea una de ellas para barrer el piso a tus pies.

-Si lo fueras, pelirroja…- dijo éste mirándola de arriba abajo y ella le dio un ligero golpe. -Me alegro de verte, pelirroja.-acabó diciendo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Y yo a ti…pero si sigues haciéndote más idiota en cada una de las vacaciones que tenemos, tendré que dejar de saludarte el primer día por miedo a que me lo arruines.

-Tranquila, a ti no te hace falta que alguien te arruine tus días; tu estupidez lo hace por si sola.-contestó él mordazmente, a lo que ella le sacó la lengua.

Fue entonces cuando Lily volteó para hablar con Remus y se fijó en que James también estaba allí. Simplemente se cruzaron las miradas, pero no dijeron nada. En realidad, ellos nunca se habían llevado muy bien, que digamos. Era cierto que James había estado durante mucho tiempo detrás de Lily, pero sólo de broma, y además siempre se habían hecho la vida imposible el uno al otro.

No podían explicar porqué se llevaban tan mal, era un odio instintivo que tenían por dentro. Remus y Sirius, que conocían perfectamente la relación Lily-James, se miraron y Remus dijo:

- Creo que debo irme al vagón de prefectos. ¿Me acompañas, Lils?

-Sí, obvio que te acompaño.

-"Obvio"- la imitó Sirius burlonamente. Lily tenía la manía de repetir siempre esa palabra, cosa que Sirius encontraba muy gracioso, por lo que siempre se burlaba de ella.

-Eh…Sirius, hermoso, ¿por qué no te vas al lago y te ahogas en él?-le dijo ella, mirándolo por encima del hombro. -Uff…es que en este tiempo hace frío, pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, no creo que muerto te preocupe mucho la temperatura. Tras decir esto, Lily y Remus se fueron hacia otro vagón.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-Lils, ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido? Te fuiste corriendo.-regañaba Lana a la mencionada en uno de los últimos vagones del tren en marcha.

-Respecto a la primera pregunta, sólo acompañé a Rems a su vagón; y respecto a tu comentario, sólo fui a saludarlo en cuanto lo vi.

-Oigan, ¿han visto a Austin en algún sitio?-preguntó Kate, mirando por la ventana del compartimiento hacia el pasillo.

-No, no le he visto. No había llegado al compartimiento de los prefectos, aún.-respondió Lily cruzando una sonrisa con Lana. Las dos sabían perfectamente que Austin Fight era el chico que tenía loca a su amiga; aunque la verdad era que los "enamoramientos" de Kate no duraban mucho.

-Pues… ¿les importa si…?-comenzó ella y sus amigas asintieron. Después de eso, Kate salió del compartimiento en busca de Austin.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Erwan? Durante las vacas no supe nada de él…-comentó Lily.

Erwan Clarens era un compañero de Ravenclaw que también cursaba sexto año. Desde primero había sido muy amigo de ellas por un pequeño problemilla en el que se vio envuelta Lily y por el cual se conocieron.

-Yo sí que tuve noticias: se fue de viaje a Grecia, ya sabes, para ver a su familia. El problema es que va a llegar unos meses tarde porque su tío está enfermo. Le dieron ocho meses de vida y lo van a acompañar en sus últimos tiempos, ¿entiendes? -contestó Lana en voz baja y con cara de pena.-Dijo que estaría ocupado pero que ya nos escribiría él.

-¡Pobrecito! ¿Por qué no nos habrá…?-comenzó Lily pero se vio interrumpida por unos gritos de exclamación y risas que provenían del pasillo. Las dos salieron y consiguieron distinguir entre la gente a tres de los Merodeadores: Peter (N.A: éste no cuenta, ¿no?), Remus a un lado apartado y Sirius junto a James riendo a carcajadas. En el suelo se encontraban dos chicos pálidos y flacuchos que Lily reconoció como Avery (N.A: un hermano pequeño del que estudió con Voldemort) y como Lestrange. Los dos eran alumnos de cuarto.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK Y JAMES POTTER! ¿Tendrían la amabilidad de explicarme por qué dos alumnos de sexto atacan a dos alumnos de cuarto? Porque creo que mi cerebro no procesa la información ante esa bajeza.-exclamó Lily; verdaderamente, ella tenía mucho genio, y daba bastante… "respeto" cuando se ponía así. Pero ellos dos ya estaban acostumbrados a su carácter, de hecho, sólo les daba un poco de miedo, sólo un poco.

-No, Evans, no es la bajeza que estamos haciendo; es que tu cerebro NUNCA procesa información.- le respondió James y los demás rieron disimuladamente.

- Pues ya veo que no soy la única a la que el cerebro NUNCA le procesa la información, porque te hice una pregunta y tú me respondes a un comentario del que yo no te pregunté nada…

-Sólo quería sacarte de tu error; no es bueno engañarse a sí mismo.-respondió él con pose de sabio.

-Entonces tú debes de estar podrido en la maldad, porque llevas desde que eras así –Lily le enseñó su mano y puso los dos dedos a punto de tocarse – creyéndote la gran cosota.

-Es que eso no era engañarme a mí mismo, eso era decir la verdad.

-Perdona que lo dude.

-Sólo lo dudas tú de entre todo el colegio. ¿Quién es la anormal?-preguntó James empezando a enfadarse.

- Sin duda todos ustedes lo son, de seguro tú les embotaste el cerebro con tu estupidez.-contestó ella.- Debe haber sido verte, y cegarse con la idiotez que irradias.-añadió, contenta de haber logrado hacerle enfadar.

-Mira, Evans, si tú eres una anormal tarada que está en contra del mundo no es mi culpa, así que mejor aléjate de los normales, ¡porque aquí sobras!

Lily tardó unos instantes en reponerse pero enseguida soltó:

-¡Vaya, ¿te cuentas entre los normales? Eso sí que es una novedad…-comenzó.- ¡SEÑORES, James Potter se ha contado entre la resta de gente! ¡Esto es un milagro! ¿Seguro que tú eres Potter, no te metiste un golpe en la cabeza que te hizo recuperar la capacidad de pensar?

-Pues fíjate que no, no me di ningún golpe. ¿Estás tú segura de que eres la misma de siempre? Porque, si no te has dado cuenta, estás defendiendo a dos slytherins que se metieron con Peter.-le informó él con suficiencia y enojo.

-Como si se metieron con tu tía del pueblo, ese no es un motivo porque, si no te has dado cuenta -le imitó ella a la perfección.-, estabas atacando a dos compañeros, que hicieron mal y serán castigados como normalmente se castiga a la gente, pero que encima son menores que tú por dos años.-James le iba a contestar pero ella siguió.- Y creo que estos dos tienen más mérito que tú e incluso más valentía que tú, sí Potter, valentía –dijo al ver cómo James iba a replicar, ofendido.- ya que atacaron a un chico dos años más grande que ellos.

-Pero ellos eran dos contra uno y no tienen nada de valentía; si hubiera sido cualquier otro alumno de sexto, ni siquiera se habrían atrevido a mirarlo. Sabes que atacaron a Peter porque es débil.-declaró.

-¡Me encanta ver cómo hablas de las virtudes de tus amigos!-contestó Lily sarcásticamente.

-¡BUENO, BASTA YA!-Gritó Sirius.- James, tío, ya vámonos, no tiene caso y Lily tiene algo de razón, ¿okay?

Tras decir esto, arrastró a James tras él y los dejó a todos sorprendidos. Poco a poco, todo el mundo volvió a su compartimiento, sin dejar de comentar lo que había pasado. Todo el colegio, incluidos los profesores, estaban acostumbrados a las constantes peleas entre James y Lily, pero eso no impedía que todos siguieran divirtiéndose gracias a ellas.

-Odio a James Potter, lo odio.-declaró Lily cuando se sentó en su asiento, enfadada.

No muy lejos de allí, un chico de cabello negro azabache decía al mismo tiempo que ella:

-Odio a Lily Evans, la odio.


	2. 2 Hoy hay hambre, ¿no?

Melissa Black: **¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, aquí cuelgo el segundo capítulo del fic, a ver qué les parece. **

_Silfide:_ Primero que nada, me alegro de que hayas contestado y dado tu opinión; eres la priera persona que me hace una crítica constructiva a mi fic, y te lo agradezco de verdad. No te preocupes, no me molesta para nada.

A ver, ya sabía que Malfoy era mayor, así que le puse un año mayor. Probablemente les sacara más años que eso, pero quería incluirle en el fic, y como ellos ya están en sexto... no tenía muchas opciones.

1. ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Tienes razón en lo de las mayúsculas, a partir de ahora lo pondré todo en minúsculas. Si se me pasa alguno, lo lamento, es que tendré que camiarlo a medida que cuelgo el fic.

2.Hecho, excepto para algunas aclaraciones necesarias, ¿vale?

3. De acuerdo, aunque Peter no me cae del todo bien, le incluyo en el fic, pero no tiene demasiado protagonismo. Es un personaje secundario en toda regla, ya que no tiene mucha relación con lo que sucede.

Por cierto, ¿hay alguna forma de contestar los reviews sin que se tenga que enterar todo el mundo? Jajajaja... es que entonces... lo veo difícil.

**Capítulo 2 ¿Hoy hay hambre, no?**

-¿Se puede saber a qué…cuernos está esperando el director para decir sus conocidas palabras de: "¡A comer!" con todos los variantes posibles que le pone?-exclamó Lily, impaciente.

Ya estaban sentados en sus mesas del Gran Comedor y todos esperaban con ansias a que llegaran los alumnos de primero para la selección. De hecho, todos se preguntaban lo mismo que Lily y las quejas se oían por todos lados.

- Parece ser que hoy hay hambre ¿no?-comentó Lana y sus amigas le dirigieron unas miradas asesinas. Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore se levantó.

-Bien, pasemos a la selección de sus nuevos compañeros.

-¡Eh, ¿y la comida?!-preguntó James en voz alta y los demás rieron.

-Todo a su tiempo, señor Potter, todo a su tiempo.-contestó con una sonrisa el director.

-Sí, sí, sí, pero dígaselo usted a mi estómago.-le dijo James, ante lo que todos volvieron a reír; o casi todos.

-Potter, el estómago es un órgano; no le puedes hablar porque no tiene un cerebro, ya que el cerebro también es un órgano.-le explicó Lily como quien explica que 1 más 1 son dos.

-Sí, Evans, sí. Que… que no pillas el sentido figurativo de la frase, claro. Tranquila, si no me extraña.-respondió James con rencor pero fingiendo un tono de calma.

-No, Potter; lo que pasa es que tú eres el que usa mal los sentidos figurativos así que a mí no me reclames. Más bien encárgate de callar a tu barriga porque la estoy oyendo desde aquí…

-Que sí, que sí, que sí, que… que tú también acabas de usar un sentido figurativo pero ya está, ya pasó, Evans.-respondió él mordazmente.

-Si no tenía nada no se me puede pasar…-comenzó ella pero él la cortó con otro "Ya pasó, ya pasó."

-Veo que esta noche tienen ganas de guerra, ¿no, señores?-dijo entonces McGonagall.

Los dos se miraron; habían olvidado que estaban en frente de todo el colegio. (N.A: no es McGonagall la que trae a los de primero; acaba de entrar al colegio, así que es muy joven para eso.)

- Bien, pues en ese caso ya hablaremos más tarde de cómo solucionarlo.

-Genial.-susurró Lily con sarcasmo al sentarse de nuevo.

-Estupendo, -murmuró James también.- y todo esto por tu culpa, Evans.

-Tú fuiste el que empezó, ¿de qué hablas cuando dices que es por "mi culpa"?-se quejó Lily desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero cuidando que la profesora no les oyese.

-Olvídame.

Por suerte para todos, la selección fue rápida esta vez y pudieron comer a gusto durante una media hora en la que nadie habló.

Al acabar, Dumbledore les dio su discurso; ese año habrían algunos pequeños cambios en las actividades del colegio, según entendió Lily. También les presentó a un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a hacer comentarios burlones al escuchar eso: ningún profesor les duraba más de un año, excepto el que habían tenido los Merodeadores y compañía durante primero y segundo. Después de esos dos años, todo cambió.

-Les presento a Jonathan Hails, su nuevo profesor.

Era un hombre joven (de unos 26 años), castaño y bastante alto.

-Es mono, ¿no creen?-comentó Lana, a lo que Kate respondió:

-¿Mono? ¡Es guapísimo! Creo que me acabo de enamorar.-declaró.

-¿Y qué pasa con Austin?-preguntó Lily riendo.

-Bueno, algún día lo tendré que olvidar, ¿no? Lily siguió riendo de la locura de su amiga y Lana giró los ojos al cielo.

Finalmente, el director les dio la despedida y todos comenzaron a movilizarse lentamente.

-Tías, me voy corriendo antes de que llegue la Insul (N.A.: la Insulsa, es el apodo de McGonagall) y me castigue.-les dijo Lily rápidamente antes de salir disparada hacia la Sala Común. James hizo lo propio con sus amigos, evidentemente.


	3. 3 Comienza otro año

Kristel Black

**¡¡Hola!! Bueno, ya está aquí el tercer capítulo!! Muchísimas gracias a quien me ha dejado reviews, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir, siempre es una ayuda. :D Y también gracias a quien no deja review pero lee la historia!**

**Ya sabéis que la mayoría de estos personajes, lugares, hechizos, etc, no me pertenecen, sino que son invención de Rowling. Los que no reconozcáis, son inventos míos. xD**

**¡¡Comentad qué os parece el fic, porfa!!**

Capítulo 3  Comienza otro año…

-Lilian Evans, ¿te puedes levantar de una vez?-regañaba Lana. Eran las 8.15 de la mañana, y sus amigas no estaban muy cooperativas exactamente. -Vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Lily desde su cama.- Lana, son las ocho y algo de la mañana, las clases no empiezan hasta las 8.30, eso significa…

-… ¡eso significa que tenemos 15 minutos para desayunar!-terminó Lana, horrorizada.

-¿15 minutos?-repitió Kate con horror.- ¿Pero por qué me despiertan tan temprano?

-¿Temprano?- preguntó Lana sin podérselo creer.

-Claro, hija, si tenemos tiempo de sobra.-afirmó Lily mientras Lana las veía con temor.

-¿Se volvieron locas, cierto? ¿O esto es un chiste?-preguntó.- Sí, tiene que ser un chiste. ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?

-¿Qué es una cámara oculta?-preguntó Kate extrañada.

-Es una caja en la que te espían…-le contestó Lana.

-Esto…Lana, querida, eso es una televisión.-le corrigió Lily.

-¡Pero si yo vi en tu casa que los estaban espiando por ahí!

-Nooo… A ver: una televisión es el aparato por el cual…-comenzó a explicar Lily rodando los ojos.

_8.29 a.m. En un pasillo del castillo._

-¡CORRAN!- gritaba Remus desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Tranquilo, moony, si tenemos mucho tiempo todavía.-lo tranquilizó Sirius, que corría detrás de él.

-Sí, si tenemos muchísimo tiempo.-ironizó éste.- Tanto, que acaba de sonar el timbre.

-Pues por eso, tenemos mucho tiempo.-afirmó James, que también corría detrás.- ¿No ves que la Insul ya sabe que siempre llegamos tarde y nos deja la puerta abierta?

-Pero este año podríamos llegar a la hora, para variar.

-¿Para qué? Si igualmente van a seguir diciendo que somos los peores que han pasado por este castillo.-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro, moony, a ver: ¿para qué vamos a sacrificarnos, si van a seguir pensando lo mismo de nosotros?-preguntó James.- Es que no eres nada práctico, moony.

- Vamos a sacrificarnos para dar al menos un poco de buena impresión.-declaró éste.

-Era una pregunta retórica, amigo.

-Sí, claro. Pero…-comenzó Remus pero su otro amigo le interrumpió.

-Una pregunta: si tenemos tanta prisa, ¿por qué estamos parados en medio del pasillo como idiotas?

-¡Es culpa de prongs, que me distrae!

-¡Encima!-exclamó James.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-preguntó Sirius.- ¿Y Peter?

- Padfoot, tío, venimos corriendo desde la Sala Común; ¿cómo quieres que siga nuestro ritmo?-dijo James y los dos se echaron a reír.

-¡Merlín!- susurró Remus, echando a correr de nuevo.

_8.27 a.m. En la habitación de las chicas Gryffindor de sexto._

-…y esas son las diferencias principales entre una televisión y una cámara oculta.-terminó Lily mientras recogía la pizarra en donde estaba la explicación y los dibujos de esos objetos y sus amigas la aplaudían y se levantaban de las sillas. -Muy bien, ¿ruegos y preguntas?- preguntó Lily y sus amigas negaron con la cabeza. -Okay, pues ¿qué tal si nos vestimos? Digo, porque faltan…-miró el reloj.-…unos tres minutos para que suene el timbre.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Lana.

-Sí, bueno, ya sé que es mucho tiempo, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿no?

-¡Merlín!-exclamó la pelinegra corriendo hacia la puerta.- No sé ustedes, pero yo me voy YA.

-Bueno, ahorita te alcanzamos en el Gran Comedor ¿si?- dijo Kate mientras se desperezaba. Lana se la quedó mirando unos instantes y salió corriendo tras dirigirles una mirada incrédula.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Lily. -Ya sabes cómo es; tiene que estar con mucha antelación en un sitio. ¿Por qué será tan exagerada?-le contestó Kate mientras Lily se encogía de hombros.

_8.36 a.m. En la clase de Transformaciones._

-De acuerdo, pues ahora cojan su varita y…

- ¡Ya llegamos, Minerva!-exclamó Sirius entrando en la clase como un bólido. Detrás se encontraban James y Remus, aún discutiendo.

-Vaya, se dignaron a venir. ¡Qué honor!-ironizó Minerva McGonagall, la mujer de treinta y pico de años que les impartía Transformaciones.

-Ay, Minerva, era nuestra responsabilidad. Tampoco hace falta que nos glorifiques tanto…-le respondió James y la resta de la clase rió ante su descaro.

-Comienza otro año…-murmuró la profesora. Sirius y James se sentaron juntos y Remus se colocó detrás de ellos. -Bien, como les decía…-comenzó de nuevo la profesora, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la interrumpió.

-Perdón, profesora; es que no sé qué le sucede a mi despertador ¿sabe? Lo había puesto y no me sonó a la hora que…-decía Lana, intentando que su historia resultara creíble. La resta de compañeros la miraron burlones pero ella los ignoró. Tenía que seguir con su súper historia. -…así que, claro, yo le había dicho a mi mamá que me comprara otro pero ella mandó a mi hermana y, ya sabe como son los niños de 23 años, sólo quieren molestarte, son unos inmaduros, así que ella…

-De acuerdo, señorita; no será castigada, pero siéntese de una vez.-la cortó la profesora, mareada. -Muy bien, cuando cojan su varita tienen que decir…-comenzó de nuevo con un suspiro, pero algo la interrumpió de nuevo.

-¡Basta! ¡Fuera del aula ahora mismo y no vuelvan a entrar más!-exclamó, harta ya de las interrupciones. El profesor Slughorn cerró la puerta rápidamente, murmurando algo sobre el humor de buena mañana y las buenas relaciones entre sus colegas. La profesora negó con la cabeza, avergonzada, y miró a sus alumnos.

-Alumnos, las palabras que deben decir son…

-¡Quita, bestia!-gritó una voz mientras su dueña, una chica medio rubia, abría la puerta.

-¡No me empujes, burra!-exclamó otra voz, ésta perteneciente a una chica pelirroja que también entraba en la clase.

-Sorry, profe, pero resulta que…-comenzó Kate, pero la profesora la interrumpió:

-Sí, ya me lo ha contado la señorita White. Siéntense por favor.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Kate.- ¿Si? ¿Y qué…qué le contó?

-Pues obviamente le contó lo que pasó esta mañana, Kate.-la interrumpió Lily, abriendo significativamente los ojos.-Perdónela, profesora, es que a estas horas de la mañana…

-De acuerdo, pero como vuelvan a llegar tarde…-amenazó McGonagall.

-Sí, no se preocupe In…es decir, profesora.-se corrigió Lily antes de meter la pata. Desde primero, los alumnos de su clase la habían bautizado (con los Merodeadores a la cabeza, claro) como la Insulsa, y ahora todo el colegio la llamaba así. De hecho, todos los profesores del colegio tenían un apodo, una moda que había empezado Lily, ya que ella siempre decía a todos de una manera diferente a su nombre real.

- Pues bien…-comenzó de nuevo la profesora, pero se detuvo y, tras mirar perspicazmente hacia la puerta, acabó:- …mejor léanlo en la página tres de sus libros.

-¿Qué le pasa?-susurró Lily.

-Ni idea, está loca.-le contestó Kate también en voz baja.

_ 9.05 a.m._

-Lils, ¿cuánto falta?- preguntaba Kate en susurros.

-Veinticinco minutos; presta atención, que después no tengo a nadie que me lo explique.-contestó ella.

-¿Y por qué no prestas atención tú? Lo haces en todas las clases menos en ésta, y es en la que te va peor…

-Por eso no presto atención en ésta, si me va mal de todas formas…-murmuró Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

_9.06 a.m._

-¡Padfoot!-murmuró James mirando a la profesora.- ¿Tienes reloj?

-¿Estás loco?- le contestó Sirius, sorprendido,- ¿Cuándo en mi vida he llevado reloj? Ya sabes que ése es Remus…

-Ay, bueno; no te ofendas, tampoco.-contestó él, girándose.- ¡Eh! Moony, ¡moony! ¿qué hora es?

-Son y cinco, así que no te emociones mucho.

-¡Miércoles! Qué fastidio.

-¿Has visto? ¿De qué hablarán esas dos?-preguntó Sirius.

-¿Quiénes, quienes?- preguntó James, mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡Pues ésas! ¿Quién más quieres que sean?-le contestó su amigo señalando a Lily y a Kate.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué más da? Sólo es Evans…

-Siempre es interesante escuchar a Lily durante una clase, dice unas cosas… está loca, y me encanta.

Como respuesta, James sólo soltó un bufido. 9.10 a.m. -Lils, ¿cuánto falta? -Veinte minutos.- le dijo Lily a Kate como respuesta.

_9.14 a.m._

-Lils, ¿cuánto…?

-Como un cuarto de hora; deja de preguntarme.-contestó Lily, algo cansada de su amiga.

_9.23 a.m._

-Oye Lils, ¿qué hora…?

-Falta un poco, tranquila de una vez.-respondió Lily.- Merlín, ¡que pase rápido esta clase, por favor!-susurró para sus adentros.

_9.29 a.m._

-¿Tú…?

-¡Timbre!-exclamó Lily con un suspiro.- Uff… salvada.-terminó en un murmullo de alivio.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo hacia la puerta, antes de que la profesora tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y de ponerles tarea.

-¡Al fin!-exclamó Lily con un rugido de triunfo.- Ahora… ¡comida!

-Pero Lils, si ahora tenemos Pociones.-le informó Lana.

-Noooooooo… ¿podrías intentar ser un poco más negativa, Lans? Creo que tu "positividad" se me está empezando a contagiar…-le dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

-No es que yo sea negativa, ¡es que tú eres demasiado imaginativa!-le soltó su amiga.

- ¡Pero si yo soy la persona más realista del mundo!-se quejó Lily.- ¡Ey! Si hay una sirena con alas de pato volando por el pasillo… ¡ah, no, si es Peeves disfrazado…! Pensé que…

Al oír esto, Lana giró los ojos al cielo, dándose por vencida definitivamente.

- Oigan, ahora tenemos la comida ¿no?-preguntó Kate.

-¿Ves, Lana? Aprende a ser positiva… aunque sea porque no te enteras de nada.-dijo Lily, riendo de la cara de Kate, que no entendía nada.

-Merlín, comienza otro año…-murmuró Lana, siguiendo a sus amigas hacia las mazmorras.

-Kate, tía, ¿por qué tu poción es rosa fucsia?-preguntaba Lily en la clase de Pociones.

-Es que le puse un colorante para que quedara más bonita ¿no te digo?- le respondió mordazmente ella.

-¡Ah! ¿Y qué colorante es ese?-preguntó Lily, echándole otra mirada a la poción de su amiga.

_ Al otro lado de la clase…_

-Este libro me tiene manía; ¡hice todo como lo pone aquí y me sale la poción ésta chunga de otro color!-exclamaba James.

-No puede ser, Prongs.- le contestó cansinamente Remus.- A ver: ¿echaste los asquerosos hígados de rana hace cinco minutos?

-Sí.-contestó James rotundamente.

-¿Y cortaste los pequeñísimos cerebros de gusano en la medida adecuada?

-Sí.

-¿Y mediste exactamente todos los cincuenta y siete ingredientes?

-Sí.

-¿Y echaste en el caldero cada tres milésimas de segundo exactas los huevos de doxy?

-Sí.

-¿Y multiplicaste sin equivocarte en ninguno de los ciento cinco cálculos?

-Sí.

-¿Y también hiciste la comprobación de las ochenta y ocho divisiones para poner los ingredientes en su medida?

-Sí.

-Pues…no entiendo qué hiciste mal.-susurró Remus confundido. -

Prongs, amigo, ¿En qué sentido se tiene que remover?-intervino Sirius.

-Para la izquierda.-contestó James.

-Thanks.-le agradeció Sirius mientras removía hacia un lado.

-¿Qué haces?-exclamó James.- ¡Si ésa es la derecha!

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada y el último le aclaró:

-James, tío, ésa es la izquierda.

-Entonces, ¿era para ése lado para el que se tenía que remover?-les preguntó él, acongojado. Sus amigos asintieron y él soltó una exclamación algo grosera.

-Creo que le di para el otro lado.-declaró.

-No puedo creerlo…-murmuró Remus mientras Sirius se partía de risa.

- ¡Sigo sin entender porqué mi privilegiada mente no pudo imaginar que este IDIOTA podía ser tan patoso!

-Tranquila, Evans. ¿De qué te quejas, si yo soy el que tengo que limpiar todo?

-Pues…-Lily se quedó sin palabras por unos momentos, pero pronto recuperó la inspiración:- …pues porque por tu culpa, perdimos 10 minutos de clase.

-Uy, sí, cuidado; no vaya a ser que catees pociones por esos 10 minutos.-exclamó James sarcásticamente.

-Quizá no lo catearé, pero sí que me moriré en ti y en tu tía…-comenzó Lily.

-¡Pesada!-exclamó James por lo bajo.

-…y en todos tus cuatro abuelos (aunque estén muertos), y también en…

-¡Maniática!

-…el perro que tuviste hace tres años en la casa de tu sobrino segundo…

-¡Desagradable!

-… y en el langostino con el que te ahogaste a los cinco años, y en…

-¡Antipática…histérica…!-seguía diciendo James.

Al lado de ellos, sus respectivos amigos les miraban con cara de sorpresa e incredulidad. (OO)

-Esto… ¿les paramos?-preguntó Remus inocentemente. Fue al no recibir respuesta cuando se volteó para ver a los demás sentados en un sofá que había aparecido de la nada mientras observaban a Lily y a James y comiendo cotufas (palomitas, copos de maíz… lo que te comes en el cine, vamos).

-No puedo creerlo…-les soltó, alucinando.- ¿Se ponen a ver el espectáculo y no me invitan? ¡Piensen más en mí!-les reclamó mientras se sentaba con ellos.

Un grito se oyó entonces en el pasillo en el que estaban (y también en los siguientes 100.000 metros a la redonda): la profesora McGonagall no había comenzado el año con mucha paciencia, al parecer.

-…y entonces, salieron todos pitando, antes de que pudiera amonestarles.-terminó de narrar Minerva en el despacho del director. Carraspeó en alto y fue entonces cuando sus colegas abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos de estar en donde estaban, todavía.

-Tranquila, Minerva; recibirán una lección.-le aclaró el director que, increíblemente, no se había adormecido ni un instante durante el "breve" relato de la profesora.- Ya pueden irse todos.

Todos los profesores salieron y no pudieron oír cómo un retrato le decía a Dumbledore:

-Aún no entiendo cómo está usted tan tranquilo después de escuchar cada año historias más rebuscadas de los mismos alumnos.

-Estoy tan tranquilo, porque eso significa que todo sigue igual a pesar de lo que está sucediendo fuera de estos muros. ¿Me explico?-replicó él.- Eso quiere decir que comienza otro año…

El hombre del retrato simplemente le miró.

-Además,- prosiguió el director.- me tomé tres tilas y cinco valerianas (junto con un café, claro) en cuanto Minerva me dijo que tenía unas quejas.-acabó encogiéndose de hombros.


	4. 4 ¿Esto siempre será así?

Melissa Black: Disclaimer: nada de lo relacionado con HP es mío, sino de la genialísima Rowling. Yo sólo escribo como diversión.

Capítulo 4

¿Esto siempre será así?

-Quiero comer.-declaró Lily. Faltaba poco para la hora de la cena, pero las tres amigas llevaban ya un rato dando vueltas enfrente de la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Tengo hambre.-añadió. -Mi estómago ruge.-siguió. -Pide comida.-prosiguió. -Se muere de hambre.

-Lily, cariño, ¿te puedes callar?-le gritó Kate perdiendo los nervios.

-No.-le contestó ella simplemente.

-Era una pregunta retórica…-le dijo Kate, mirándola de reojo.

-Tengo hambre.-siguió diciendo Lily sin hacerle caso.

-Lils, amiga, respira: a ver, expira, inspira. Expira, inspira…-comenzó a decir Lana con una voz muy suave. Lily se dejó llevar, todo estaba en silencio, la calma…

-¡AY! No puedo soportarlo… ¡tengo hambre!-terminó gritando Lily, haciendo que Kate se tapara los oídos y que Lana se desesperara.

-¡Pero si te comiste hace media hora una caja de chocolates!-le reclamó.

-Pues por eso: hace media hora; mi barriga no aguanta tanto.-le explicó Lily, como si Lana estuviera loca.- Necesito comer al menos tres paquetes de bombones al día, siete cafés y tres tes.

-¿Cómo puedes comerte todo eso en un día?-le preguntó Lana alucinando, pero la que contestó fue Kate:

-¿Crees que sólo se lo come un día? Come esas cosas cada día del año…

-¿Por qué nunca me había dado cuenta? No entiendo…

-Pues porque siempre estabas estudiando, o leyendo y siempre era YO la que tenía que soportar sus ataques de "falta de alimentación".-exclamó Kate por respuesta, con un tono nada comprensivo.

-Ahora entiendo porqué has ido cambiando con el tiempo… ¡Lily te pegó su locura! Si ahora eres clavada a ella.-reconoció Lana.

-Oye, no me insultes.-se quejó su amiga.

-¿Desde cuándo parecerse a mí es un insulto?-intervino Lily de pronto.- Mala amiga.

-Eso no vale, se suponía que tú no nos estabas escuchando… -Por toda respuesta, Lily le sacó la lengua y sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Qué le habrán dicho a mi pelirroja asesina preferida para que haga esas estupideces indignas de ella?-interrumpió una voz: Sirius y Remus bajaban la escalera principal hacia ellas.

-¿Y dónde se supone que está el borrico mayor?-preguntó Lily con desdén, al notar la falta de James.

-Uy, Lils, qué rápido te fijaste ¿no?-comentó Remus con picardía, y todos rieron al ver la cara que ponía Lily.

-No lo digas nunca más en tu vida; que conste que sólo te lo perdono porque me dejaste copiar en el examen de Herbología el año pasado, porque sino…-declaró ella, finalmente.

-Igualmente, prongs debe estar pasándosela muy bien: le tocó el castigo con Snivellus.- informó Sirius mientras sonreía los demás hacían gestos desagradables.

-Pobre.-comentó Lily, diciendo los pensamientos de todos.

-Es verdad, qué mala suerte tiene James.-corroboró Remus.

-¿James?-preguntó Lily.- ¡Ah, no! Si yo me refería a Snape: no imagino castigo peor que tener que aguantar a Potter durante un tiempo, aunque fueran cinco minutos... Debe de estar a punto de suicidarse.

-Pues sólo que me pida ayuda, entonces; yo con mucho gusto.-declaró Sirius y todos voltearon los ojos al cielo. Fue entonces cuando abrieron la puerta del comedor así que no pudieron seguir con la conversación ya que, al oír el arrastre de las puertas, Lily y Sirius salieron corriendo y empujándose hacia la mesa y, especialmente, hacia las chuletas de cerdo que reposaban en la mesa.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Mientras, en una aula del castillo..._

-¡Que te quites, idiota!

-Eso se lo dices a tu tía, animal.

-Mi tía no es ninguna animal.

-¡Me refería a ti!

-¡Ah, bueno! Espera, ¿cómo que yo soy un animal?

-Tú eres lento de entendimiento, ¿verdad?-acabó preguntando Snape, incrédulo ante esa estupidez.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Black, suelta tus asquerosas manos de MIS chuletas.

-Pelirroja, no me mandes y búscate otras chuletas porque estas son las MÍAS.

-¿Tú alucinas? Sigue creyendo que voy a dejar que te comas esa hermosura...-le advirtió Lily burlonamente. Sirius también la miró y, al mismo tiempo, se lanzaron hacia el plato. Todos en el comedor los estaban mirando, pero ellos ni siquiera se enteraban.

-¡BLACK!-gritó ella cuando él la empujó.

-LILS...-exclamó él cuando ella se aferró a su brazo para impedirle correr.

-Quita...

-Sal...

Estaban en medio de esa pelea y de esos empujones cuando, exhausto, llegó James.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó al verlos.- ¡Eh! ¡Chuletas de cerdo!-exclamó mientras cogía una.

-¡No las toques! -gritaron Sirius y Lily al mismo tiempo, olvidando su discusión.

-¿Qué dicen? Estas son MIS chuletas.-aclaró él como respuesta.

-No son tuyas, son...-comenzó Sirius, pero Lily lo interrumpió:

-...MÍAS.- dijo cogiéndolas y saliendo corriendo hacia el vestíbulo. Los otros dos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, y salieron pitando detrás de ella.

OO Era la cara de todos en el Gran Comedor, incluso de los profesores. A lo lejos, se oyó el aullido de un perro, cortando el silencio. Un ligero viento pasó por el comedor y arrastraba consigo la paja que sale en las películas del desierto...y todos seguían parpadeando.

-Esto... ¿comemos?-sugirió Dumbledore, a lo que todos asintieron.

-Recuérdenme que, si me preguntan, diga que yo no los conozco de nada.-pidió Remus en cuanto todo volvió a la normalidad.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Entonces, ¿al final tú te quedaste con las chuletas?-preguntaba Kate, sonriendo.

-¿Lo dudabas?-le sonrió Lily con suficiencia, acariciándose el estómago.

-Sí... es una lástima que no pudieras comerte ninguna, Evans; ¿a qué esperas para contárselo a tus admiradores?-inquirió James desde la otra punta de la Sala Común.

-Espero a que un idiota cierre su boca, gracias.-le contestó ella mordazmente.

-Lils, cariño, no es por ofenderte pero: si las conseguiste y eran totalmente tuyas, ¿POR QUÉ NO TE LAS COMISTE?-gritó Kate, sobresaltando a todos.

-¡No me chilles, animal! No me las comí porque por culpa de estos dos... ·$%&/(()=?¿%& aquí presentes, llegó el conserje ese tan chungo y nos castigó (quitándonos las benditas chuletas).-le explicó Lily dirigiendo una mirada asesina a James y a Sirius.

-Cuidado con las miraditas, pelirroja; voy a pensar que quieres algo conmigo...-le dijo Sirius, haciendo reír a unos cuantos.

- Ya te lo digo yo: quiero algo contigo. Quiero matarte, claro.

-Igualmente, fue más culpable Peeves que nosotros.-intervino James, mandándole a Lily una mirada de reproche.

-Claro, como tiró la lámpara gigante de la clase vacía del tercer piso, el loco ése se olvidó de nosotros y no nos puso ningún castigo (salvo quitarnos las chuletas, repito).-le contestó Lily con sarcasmo.

-Pues por eso; él tiró una lámpara gigante, y nosotros sólo tiramos la estatua de Don Sigfrido, el Héroe (hecha de cristal, por cierto) del primer piso.

-Fue un accidente.-añadió al ver que todos le miraban con reproche.

-Ya no importa, ya pasó. Tienen que aprender a olvidar, como yo.-inquirió Sirius con superioridad.

-Sí, si tú puedes olvidar esas chuletas...

-...deliciosas, jugosas, apetitosas...-murmuró entonces Sirius con cara de estar soñando despierto.

-Menos mal que ya lo había olvidado...-comentó Lana a Remus en voz baja. En ese momento, Lily y Kate se levantaron, le dieron las buenas noches a Remus y a Sirius, y se fueron a su cuarto seguidas por Lana. Poco después, los Merodeadores se fueron al suyo también.

**¿Qué os parece este capítulo? Sé que hace mucho que no cuelgo, pero casi nadie me ha dejado reviews (TT) así que decidí dejarlo en esta página... pero ahora he decidido volver. :) **


End file.
